Neo Fiore Rewind
by EpicCubone
Summary: The story is always going on but that doesn't mean you should forget the past, Neo Fiore Rewind is many short tales of the mages from many of your favorite guilds, like Wolves Pride and Wonderland's Heart and More To Come.


Neo Fiore Reward

Chapter One

(Maker Magik Part One)

"Grandmom!" Jean's voice rung out through the building, turning Sara's attention away from Nurse Mu to her oldest grandchild. She saw young Jean dragging a young man towards her, He seemed to be slightly older than her grandson, most likely fourteen as Jean just turned thirteen not too long ago. The boy had short messy black hair and green eyes, very similar eyes, she couldn't help but look at her grandson's green eyes, a family trait she took a pride in having. Mu was also looking down at the new child also, Jean always had a way of finding strays and bringing them home, just like his Mother. "Grandmom, this guy wanted to join the guild."

"Does he now?" Sara asked the young teen.

"Yeah, he said he heard rumors of two awesome Maker Mages, I think he's talking about Nora and Me."

"Well, Jean, You are a great maker mage," Mu said as she kneeled before Jean as she wore a small smile.

"Thanks, Nurse Mu."

"But I don't think rumors are about you and your sister."

"How come, I'm awesome."

"It's more likely they was speaking of your mother."

"Whhaaat, She doesn't even have Maker Magic!"

"I don't?" The voice caused Jean blood to turn cold. "I wish I knew that when I was teaching you Magic."

The two boys turned to see Jean's Mother looking down at her son, The woman's stare was cold as ice.

"Oh, Sensei," Mu said as she stood up and looked at the woman.

"But mom, your magic is something different," Jean said to his mother taking the attention of the group. "It's like, more amazing then my magic."

"Aww, sweetie, You know your kind words will only get you so far." Melissa smiled. "But, I haven't had to use any of that magic in years."

"So it has to be Nora and me," Jean said with his arms folded and with a small nod sealing his fact.

"And this runt came all this way to join the guild, because of you and your sister?" Sara couldn't help but ask.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." The boy spoke up. "I heard they were two gifted Maker Mages and I'm a maker mage also."

"You're a Maker mage?" Jean was shocked by this, but that wasn't really surprising, It didn't take much. "That's so cool, I wanna see!"

"I also would like to see what can do." Jean's mother said as she looked at the two young boys in front of her.

The boy looked around, they were all staring at him, all of the older women just watching his every move, He had to make a good first impression. He takes a deep breath and nodded his head, He knew he could do this, he's always been able to do it. But what should he make, he could make a flower, no that would be too small, maybe a wall, No that's lame.

"Jean, why don't first," Mu said pulling the boy from his own head.

"Uh? But I wanted to see his first."

"You will Jean, but we should give him a little something to go off of, or are you too scared that he will be better?" She asked with a small smirk on her lips.

"No Way!" Jean cupped his left hand with his right and moved his arm to his left side. "Watch this!"

" **Light Make: Wolf Pack!** "

And with a small flash four fully grown wolves appeared about the Jean, their coats were different shades of yellow with bright white eyes. The wolves moved closer to their master and one stood on its high-leg and pushed the smaller boy over.

"Hey!"

The wolves then proceed to lick the boy's face as he tried to fight them off, he wasn't doing the best job at it. The ladies of the group couldn't help but giggle at the poor boy who was still yelling at his wolves.

"Alright now, Child, it is your turn," Sara told the boy.

"Right." The boy quickly cupped his hands in the same way Jean did, as he focused on his what he was making.

" **Crystal Make: Wolf Pack!** "

And like that, the boy summoned a small pack of see-through Wolves, made of jagged edges and sharp corners.

"Mmmm, Impressive" Melissa said to the boy, she counted six wolves from the boy, but they were sloppy, she could've done better with one hand, but that wouldn't be fair, She is a master. "You both still needs a lot of work, but you skill child, Jean you need to… Train yours better."

"I don't understand why they are like this!" Jean yelled as he finally freed himself from his hounds.

"It's cause you suck." A new voice entered the group, everyone turned to see Nora being followed by a pack of five wolves, full black wolves with glowing red eyes, once the shorter girl stopped all the wolves sat alongside her.

"Whoa, how'd you get your wolves to listen so fast?" Jean asked his twin, who just smiled. "It's Simple Jean, I'm just better."

"Are not!"

Melissa couldn't help but take in all of the kid's works, she already knew how good her own children were, she trained them herself and she didn't even have to show them, just explain, their smart kids… they better be, they're her kids. She compared Jean's wolves to Nora's, and some things never change, Nora was able to summon more and make her bigger, but her detail was off and when your detail is off you constructs will fall easier. Jean, on the other hand, couldn't make as many as his sister, but his detail was also on point, everything in its right place. She couldn't help but smile at her kid, two halves of one whole.

Her attention went to the new child's work, it was sloppy, very sloppy, but he was able to make so many of them with ease. He is strong, and could be just as good as her children, he just needed a push in the right direction. She noticed the boy laughing at her children as they continued their senseless bickering, but she wasn't one to stop the two from embarrassing each other in public.

"Sugar." Melissa gained everyone's attention by speaking up, she was looking down at the boy so he would know who she was talking too. "What's your name?"

"Pedro Hawkeye."

"Well, Little Pedro, You said you wanted to join our little family here?"

"Yes, and become the greatest Maker Mage ever." He said to her, she could see the pride glowing off of him, she liked that, it wasn't just the guilds namesake for no reason.

"Well for you to be the greatest you have to beat the greatest, and she is standing right in front of you." She said to the young man with wide eyes. "But you're going to have to train more if you wish to best me, but I'll be willing to train you, I don't mind more people calling me Sensei."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Not so fast, Mom," Nora spoke up. "There is no way in heck I'm gonna let some kid off the street think he can take what's mine." Everyone looked down at the little red head, The two Pryde's knew what was about to happen. "First you take in Jean's little girlfriend who keeps trying to fight me, now you try to take on another student who thinks they can take the title of Greatest Maker Mage, well he will have a long line in front of him because it's my title to take, and I'm not going to just sit back and allow someone that isn't this idiot to take it from me, it's our birthright."

"Yeah!" Her brother chimed in.

"Well then, Sweet Heart, you and your brother are going to have to defend your birthright." Melissa said with a cold tone of voice, "Or do you think you are not good enough."

"I'm the best."

"No, You're the best's daughter." she leaned over to look her youngest child in the eyes, "Which only makes you second best, only tied with you brother. So it really makes you Two Point Five Sweet Heart."

Nora didn't really know her to answer her mother at the moment, if she said she was tied with her brother, then it was true, she wouldn't lie to them ever, lying wouldn't help anyone, she would either tell them the truth or nothing at all. So like any thirteen would do, she pouted.

"Well, then I'll just train harder until I'm the best."

"Good luck training harder them me, sis, Imma be the one that beats mom."

"You wish, you can't beat your way out of a wet paper bag, Light Bright."

"Don't call me that, Shadow Witch."

"Light bulb!"

"Black Heart!"

"Sun Burn!"

"Moon-" **Kluck**

"Ahheee" The two twins rubbed the top of their crowns from the abusive hit from their grandmother.

"Enough you two, before you start fighting and tear up my guild hall." Sara turned to the new boy who was laughing at their pain. "And you." That stopped his laughing. "Come with me so I can get you a guild mark and find you a place to stay, then you will go on missions with those two rant's as a team, if you will be learning from the same Master, you will now be a team, understood?"

"Yes, Grandmom." The twins said together their voices melding into one, and Pedro just nodded his head.

"Good, now if you three runts will be a Team, you'll need a team name."

"Oh, I got the cuties name for them," Mu said with a smile that none of the teens liked, not even Pedro who just met the lady.

"Alright, Sugar, let's hear it."

"They are a team of Maker Magic Users, so why not just call them, Maker Magik."

"Magik, with a K?"

"Mhm."

"Nooo!" The teens yelled before they all looked at each other, they all knew puns were bad and they would be laughed at.

"Yes," Melissa said as she looked at Mu. "You are so smart my Student."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Hmm, Team Maker Magik," Sara said out loud trying to get a feel for the name before a small smile formed on her face. "That is your name now."

"Whaaat!" The twins yelled as their voices melded back into one. "I think we are old enough to name ourselves."

"Is that a challenge?" She looked down at the both of them with wolf shaped eyes.

"No, grandmother." They both bowed their heads in apologies. "Good."

(Fin)

 **Yup, I'm redoing this also, hopefully, it does better than the first one. I don't have much to say here… Soo… Bye…**


End file.
